


Forever and A Day

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 5YearsWithJJP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traditions are charming, but Jaebum looks like Prince Charming and suddenly nothing else matters anymore.





	Forever and A Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Rin and Eynz. Also for Tina. And for the whole JJP squad because it’s JJP’s anniversary and today is a happy day and nothing else matters LOL <33333

 

 

 

 

 

**_something new_ **

****

Jinyoung has spent fifteen years of his life with Jaebum—eleven of which as the elder’s boyfriend, and five of eleven as Jaebum’s fiancé. And in two days’ time, he’ll be spending the rest of his life with Jaebum. Physically. Emotionally. Legally.

 

Sitting beside Jaebum on the old kitchen that doubles as a café and biting off the piece of freshly baked cake from his fork bring back sweet nostalgia deep down Jinyoung’s heart. Arguably every single library makes Jinyoung’s heart swell with thoughts of and memories with Jaebum, but the Chawton House Library is undoubtedly the most, and forever will be, memorable of them all. It’s there, during their sixth year anniversary that Jaebum proposed to him—or more like imposed, but it’s not like Jinyoung would ever say no.

 

Jinyoung still remembers everything about the “Jaebum adorably proposing but not exactly because he did not actually ask” montage.

 

It was the 24th of May, five years ago. In their years of relationship, it was only then that they were free at the same time on their anniversary month. Jaebum got a few weeks off after finishing a full-length film, and Jinyoung could accompany him anywhere so long as he’d return a month before the filming of his then upcoming drama started. So when Jaebum told Jinyoung he wanted to go to UK, he said yes. Because honestly, he’d go anywhere with Jaebum.

 

Jaebum was, and still is, simultaneously the most romantic and most cliché person Jinyoung has ever known, but it was as much as a surprise as it was unexpected that Jaebum brought them to England, and as the late morning light accompanied them on their drive off the city, Jinyoung’s heartbeat started gaining pace. And then, as the wind blew their overgrown fringes on their eyes, Jinyoung’s eyes darted from the heart-pounding familiarity of the impressive long driveway leading to a breathtaking Elizabethan property. Jinyoung knew ever since he made his existence known that Jaebum is the man of his dreams, but he never figured that Jaebum would also go out of his way to fulfill Jinyoung’s own dreams.

 

As a Jane Austen fan, Jinyoung was beyond delighted to be at the estate which the great late author referred to as the _Great House_ in her letters.

 

“Surprise?” Jaebum said that took Jinyoung’s attention away from the vicinity as Jaebum found a spot to park, and it took most of Jinyoung’s self-control not to split his face into two from over-smiling.

 

“God, I love you,” he exclaimed before he lunged at Jaebum for a deep kiss. Jinyoung wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day doing more than kissing with Jaebum, but he still liked to believe he had his head straight so he jumped out of the car, took Jaebum’s hand and entwined it with his.

 

Reading had always been a mutual interest of them, and they spent most of the day drowning in shelves after shelves of vintage books, Jinyoung running his fingers delicately along century-old books. The whole place was a wonderful find, and Jinyoung couldn’t help himself from kissing Jaebum every time their gazes met.

 

Mid-afternoon, Jaebum took him out of the house and to the tables in the courtyard, bringing out plates of cake and cups of hot chocolate. The view was breathtaking, but what Jaebum exhorted took all of Jinyoung’s breath away.

 

“Marry me,” he mumbled so softly the wind almost took his words away.

 

Except Jinyoung perfectly heard him then, and he thinks now that how he opened and closed his mouth dumbly must’ve given Jaebum the entertainment of the millennium.

 

“You’re giggling,” Jaebum comments from his side as he takes the cake from Jinyoung’s fork instead, eyeing Jinyoung suspiciously.

 

“I was just wondering why I said yes all those years ago,” he surmised, and Jaebum rolls his eyes unbelievingly before leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Well, technically, you said—“ Jaebum starts, before he clears his throat and adds in his perfectly-mimicked-Jinyoung-voice, “— _of course, you idiot! I’d get married anywhere with you!_ ” Jinyoung scowls at him, but when Jaebum laughs wholeheartedly, he can’t stop himself from joining him along.

 

Jinyoung was indeed dumbfounded by the imposed proposal because one, Jaebum wasn’t even kneeling; two, Jaebum didn’t even stutter, like he was perfectly confident that Jinyoung wouldn’t say no; and three, because instead of giving him a ring, Jaebum was holding two plane tickets. Jinyoung didn’t mind, mostly because he and Jaebum had never been a normal couple, but what shook his world was when he saw where the plane tickets were headed—Cannes, France.

 

“There’s this hillside chateau overlooking the beach and the panoramic view is stunning and… I was wondering if you’d like to get married there.”

 

That afternoon, they took the flight to Cannes, and Jinyoung should’ve already known that Jaebum’s surprises would always sweep him off his feet.

 

“It’s indeed beautiful,” Jinyoung says as he exits the old kitchen and takes the path to the gardens, Jaebum’s arms wrapped warmly around his waist. “I can’t wait to see how it’ll look for the wedding.”

 

“It better look as perfect as you asked,” Jaebum comments as they go on their way to the backyard, the idyllic view of the detailed work on the garden amazing them as always. “Or I’m not paying all of them,” he finishes with a chuckle, and Jinyoung laughs too, knowing for sure that Jaebum will stay true to his words.

 

They’re silent for a few moments, just reveling in the moment and the serenity of the whole place, when Jaebum tugged at Jinyoung’s arm so his attention is on him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I have this dance?” Jaebum asks, pulling out his phone and earphones from the pocket of his jeans. Jinyoung giggles, but takes his proffered hands and allows Jaebum to plug the earphone on his ear, the other one on Jaebum’s.

 

Jaebum wraps Jinyoung’s arms around his neck, and snakes his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He pulls Jinyoung closer, not allowing anything but the fabric of their clothes to come in between them. And then the melody starts playing, and Jinyoung recognizes it immediately. It’s a slow song that Jaebum wrote and composed for him; one of the songs that, no matter how great, Jaebum will never let the world hear because all the lines of the lyrics are for Jinyoung’s ears only. Jinyoung inspired the song, and it’s upon his request that Jaebum composed it and sang it.

 

It’s one thing to hear Jaebum tell him he loves him, loves him every day and will love him for all the following days. But it’s an exponentially different thing to hear him sing the words his mouth can’t mutter, sing the words straight from his heart.

 

“Hey,” Jaebum nudges as Jinyoung kisses the little skin exposed under Jaebum’s jaw, humming as a response to the other. “I have a gift for you.”

 

“Do you, now?” Jinyoung wonders, before he eyes Jaebum fondly, watching him as he pulls out a velvety handkerchief from his pocket. There’s the uncharacteristic nervousness that Jinyoung didn’t find from when he proposed, and he’s unable to suppress the chuckle behind his lips. Jinyoung opens the fabric resting on Jaebum’s palm, their bodies still close, and he knows that Jaebum feels his heart jump out of his ribs in surprise.

 

“Okay, I lied. It’s actually my parents’ gift for you,” Jaebum murmurs sheepishly, filling in the silence. “Uhm, do you – err, do you like it?”

 

In the handkerchief is a matching silver bracelet to Jaebum’s own, except the one for his has the letters JY on it, and Jaebum’s one has JB. Jaebum’s parents got it for him as a gift when he passed his university of choice, and now the elder’s parents are giving him the exact same one. Jinyoung doesn’t know how to react, but it feels like a welcoming gift so he pouts at Jaebum to put it on his wrist for him.

 

“Mom says you have beautiful wrists, and it’s a shame that you only wear watches and nothing else,” Jaebum blabbers as he stumbles on putting the accessory on Jinyoung, and it feels oddly satisfying to see him a bit wrecked for once.

 

“It feels like I’m being welcomed to the family,” Jinyoung ponders as Jaebum finishes, kissing his pulse point before wrapping his arms around the elder’s own neck.

 

“You _are_ a part of the family,” Jaebum corrects as they start swaying again, a new melody playing for them. “Always have been.”

 

Jinyoung leans in for a passionate kiss, tightening his grip around Jaebum as he revels in the warmth, the scent, and the love of the other. They pull away panting after a few beats, Jaebum’s hands ticklish at the small of his back and Jinyoung’s fingers playing at the elder’s soft hair.

 

“Twenty-four hours from now and I can say that you are physically, mentally, emotionally, and legally mine in all sense of the word,” Jaebum declares as he leaves butterfly kisses on Jinyoung’s face, his nose scrunching at the fleeting feeling. “Twenty-four hours from now, you wouldn’t be just my fiancé, you wouldn’t be just Park Jinyoung, the beautiful and charming actor whom everyone from every age bracket loves and adores. Twenty-four hours from now, you would be _my_ Park Jinyoung, the one who will prepare me meals, the one who will mess the house I’ll vainly keep on cleaning, the one who will redefine forever with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_something old_ **

****

Jinyoung concludes, as he exits the bathroom of one of the village houses that he occupies with his friends for the wedding and dries off his hair with a towel, that some things have magical powers like turning back time and pausing them for reminiscence of beautiful memories—because it’s exactly what happened when he saw the familiar three-piece tuxedo laid carefully on the bed. Like a vivid dream, Jinyoung can still remember the first time he wore the then two-piece cream tuxedo; he just added the vest along the fifteen-year-old suit jacket and slacks so he won’t look too casual on his own wedding.

 

Twenty-two, that’s how young Jinyoung was when Jaebum first met him. It was a surprising revelation, because Jinyoung only knew of Jaebum when he was twenty-four.

 

 _“You were running late for the film festival,”_ Jaebum told Jinyoung almost a decade ago, his eyes sparkling with the familiar adulation whenever he thinks of Jinyoung, and his cheeks a beautiful pink shade as he went on with his story. _“Black shoes, cream slacks, white turtleneck—I could never forget how beautiful you looked to me as you asked for the direction of the theater, the college girls gushing over your pushed back hair. I could still remember how you wouldn’t stop brushing back your hair in anxiousness, asking different people for directions until you reached your destination. I was following you then.”_

It was a small film festival joined mostly by fresh Film major graduates and aspiring actors, and it was Jinyoung’s big screen debut so he almost fainted in shock when he learned that he had to be at the university theater where the festival will be held by five pm, not seven pm. He was rushing, apologizing profusely at the staffs and crew who became friends after months of filming for being late. He was able to attend more than half of the festival at least, and for once, he wasn’t even mad at Jackson for being an hour later than he was. At least Jackson brought his suit jacket, and he looked a little better than just wearing his white turtleneck atop the formal pants.

 

_“The director you worked with is a friend of mine, and I was actually discreetly watching you talking to different producers and professional directors while fake-talking to him. Myungsoo found out though, but he was cool with it and even told me he’d give me your number. And he did, but I couldn’t gather enough courage to talk to you so I let your number rot in my phone.”_

It always makes Jinyoung’s heart flutter recalling how Jaebum was silently watching him from afar for two years, watching him work hard to become one of the most in-demand actors of today.

 

_“I’d watched all your films since then; and as hopeless as I might sound, I pulled some strings so I could get copies of video recordings of your theater performances from university.”_

Jinyoung traipses towards the bed and touches his freshly-ironed clothes, regarding the soft fabric of his carefully worn tuxedo. It has been fifteen years since he brought the pair of clothes, but he only wore them twice before today: the day of his big screen debut, and the day he first won an acting award.

 

It was for his first movie after signing a contract with an agency, his role a younger version of a top actor who coincidentally enough looked so much like Jinyoung. The director initially told him that he was casted for his looks, but soon enough, his personality reserved him a soft spot on the entire crew’s hearts and his talent paved way for his fame. It’s the same director who referred Jinyoung to more of his colleagues, and the same person who cried actual tears when Jinyoung thanked him after receiving the trophy for being the Best New Actor.

 

If Jinyoung thought that the award would be the best thing he’d receive that night, then he spoke too soon. Because it was that same night when a producer walked up to him and told him he’d been casted for a lead role in a drama. After years of playing as siblings of protagonists or younger versions of the leads, Jinyoung excitedly exclaimed yes, slipping the proffered business card at the pocket of his suit jacket.

 

_“I was invited to the awards show, but I had no plans of coming because I had to be in Germany. But then I was tipped that you confirmed your attendance, so I cancelled my trip and went there instead. I was supposed to come to you personally, but you were wearing that same cream tuxedo and I was speechless yet again. What could I say? You’re irrevocably beautiful. So instead of stammering and humiliating myself in front of you, I sent someone in my stead.”_

Jinyoung met Jaebum soon enough, and he’s as smitten on first sight as the elder claimed that he was, too.

 

“Why the fuck are you still naked?” Jackson yells, effectively pulling Jinyoung out of his reverie. He frowns at Jackson, and upon realization that half of his indeed naked crotch is exposed from his unpleasant sitting position by the edge of the bed, he just shrugs and laughs, screaming at Jackson to slam the fucking door shut. “I know, the tuxedo brings back memories, and I know, it’s so fucking special that you wouldn’t let anyone touch it, but please get dressed before Jaebum comes barging in here in panic.”

 

“Jaebum barging in here while I’m naked isn’t a bad idea, Jackson,” Jinyoung teases, and his best friend shrieks in faux disgust before throwing his briefs to his face, shouting he’ll be back in five minutes so he better get ready. Jinyoung smiles dumbly at the door that Jackson slammed shut, and like an illusion of his clouded mind, his best friend reappeared in his room in all his short and blond glory. He’s dressed and ready to go, unlike Jinyoung who’s stupidly staring at his best friend, regarding him with disgust-stricken face.

 

And then Jackson runs to him and hugs him briefly, whispering sweet words against his ears. “It’s about time you marry your daddy, baby.” Jinyoung’s eyes widen in surprise, and Jackson enjoys his misery as he laughs maniacally. “You moan like a fucking pornstar, asshole!”

 

 

 

 

 

**_something blue_ **

****

Jinyoung hasn’t seen the wedding venue ever since the wedding preparations started, his heart thumping wildly at his chest as he exits the village house excitedly with Jackson and his parents in tow. Jackson, as usual, is babbling nonsense as he persuades him to bring a bouquet with him on his way to the altar, but as much as everyone, including Jaebum himself, thinks that Jinyoung is the feminine one in the relationship, he refuses profusely and repeatedly kicks his best friend wherever his legs would reach.

 

It’s crazy enough how Jackson and Mark managed to convince Jinyoung into doing the bridal tradition of something new, something old, something blue, something borrowed; Jinyoung still isn’t ballistic to say yes to the bouquet.

 

“It’s for fertility!” Jackson pleads, and Jinyoung turns around helplessly to his parents for rescue.

 

“Oh, let me hold it instead,” Jinyoung’s mom consoles Jackson, taking the bunch of fresh flowers from his best friend’s hand. “Let’s go now, shall we?” she adds, and as they turn the sharp corner from the house towards the series of narrow old staircases, Jinyoung gapes in surprise at the red carpet decorating his path.

 

“Oh god,” he murmurs, and Jackson only smirks at him and doesn’t say a thing as he accompanies him to the venue.

 

In hindsight, Jinyoung should’ve seen the grandeur coming.

 

The red carpet on the path is nothing but a little effort, because as Jinyoung walks along the narrow staircases leading to the gorgeous old French chateau on top of the hillside village, he can feel the warmth of home and the magic of history everywhere, the paper lanterns glowing across the vast front yard and giving off an inviting light as the late afternoon sun starts to hide under the horizon.

 

“Wait until we get these doors open,” Jackson trills as he holds the French doors behind him, eyeing Jinyoung with fond amusement as he asks, “You ready?”

 

Jinyoung is about to sob a high-pitched _yes_ when someone who painstakingly sounds like Bambam screams like a witch, yelling _wait!_ as his footsteps get louder. “I knew he won’t hold the flowers,” he grins at Jackson, and Jinyoung has known these people far too long to realize they’ve been betting on his choices for the wedding. “A flower, at least?” Bambam requests, and Jinyoung won’t say it aloud, but he has a soft spot for the younger male. So he nods.

 

Bambam meticulously clips a short-stemmed freckled carnation on Jinyoung’s lapel, careful not to crumple the fabric with his hands. Once satisfied with his delicate work, he pats Jinyoung’s chest softly before holding his wrist. “Jaebum-hyung looked as calm as you, but I know he’s dying to get you himself from the house because he’s worried you would sleep in on your wedding.”

 

“Asshole,” Jinyoung murmurs, before leaning his cheek down asking Bambam for a kiss. The younger male obliged before running off back inside.

 

“You always call him asshole,” Jackson mutters as he dusts off his shoulders, checking his parents beside him if they’re ready. Jinyoung’s about to ask if Jackson would want to know why when his best friend presses his palm on his face, stopping all indecent explanations as he half-yells, “Let’s just go!”

 

The doors open, and so does Jinyoung’s mouth.

 

From the doorway, the carpet goes on and swirls around the spiral staircase, and with how loud his heart thuds in his chest, it’s a surprise that he can already hear their friends upstairs, the quiet roar on the floor above waking all of the butterflies inside Jinyoung’s stomach.

 

As he carefully takes each step going higher, Jinyoung feels all the nerves rising up the surface, overpowering the practiced calm he always puts on his demeanor. It’s like those days when he’s walking up the stage about to receive an award, everything inside him doing cartwheels and somersaults.

 

After what felt like a decade, Jinyoung finally reached the second floor, and he actually felt the foolish need to go back down to pick up his fallen jaw.

 

The vista of the cerulean beach beyond the ancient walls and the historic village is so picturesque that Jinyoung stands frozen at the top of the stairs, watching the stunning scenery serve as the perfect backdrop for their aisle. And it’s by the open balcony, too.

 

Jaebum really went all out on this.

 

There’s a smug smile on Jaebum’s face as he watches Jinyoung gawk in awe at the venue, definitely catching up to the thoughts running in his mind. It’s nothing surprising, so Jinyoung just rolls his eyes before he hears the soft piano keys being played by the side, and he figures it’s his cue to walk down the aisle.

 

As Jinyoung takes baby steps across the red carpet towards where Jaebum is waiting at the altar, he realizes, as he stares at his soonest-to-be husband looking classically elegant with his paler cream suit and slacks, his shoulders hugged beautifully by the tailored suit jacket and his midnight black hair whipped out of his face and exposing his forehead, that Jaebum looks exactly like Jinyoung’s wildest dream.

 

It’s crazy how the wedding ceremony passed by in a blur, the prayers and the preaches said in procession and Jinyoung doesn’t think his mind processed everything, like how he found it hard to process the white daisy petals adorning the red carpet as he walked on it, or how his eyes just went past the pale pink French tulips arranged in a stunning cluster on the inner-aisle chairs. But before long, the officiant is motioning for Jaebum to start saying his vows, the elder one smirking smugly like he’s about to drop a bomb that will shake Jinyoung’s core.

 

“Park Jinyoung, I love you—maddeningly and unconditionally and unequivocally so. I love you, and I, Im Jaebum, take you to be my husband. I promise I’ll always be your biggest, most die-hard fan, and I will always support your musicals and dramas and movies and everything in between. I’ll make you laugh, and I’ll always smile for you when you’re too upset with the PD-nims to do it yourself. I promise to allow you to enslave me once in a while, and I swear I will never yell at you for slipping your cold, bare feet beneath my sweatpants. I promise to be your partner in crime, and I will always have your back no matter what. I’ll never get tired of telling you how beautiful you are, and I’ll never forget to buy you scarves and sweaters when I film anything overseas. I’ll be with you as you reach your dreams, I’ll pull you up and stay with you when you face hardships, and I’ll be the happiest person once you succeed in chasing everything you want in life. I’ll give you everything I could, and I’ll work harder to give you more than what you want. I promise to always love you, in your most rational and pettiest, in your sweetest smell and stalest breath, in your best and your worst. Before you even knew of me, I’m already yours, and nothing will change my life-long devotion to you. I will always choose you, and I promise we’ll adopt a puppy even though we both know Nora and Kunta and Odd might probably hate us for five minutes. I love you, and I always will do for all the days of my life.”

 

Jinyoung is more than shaken after Jaebum’s vow. Every word, every syllable that came out of Jaebum’s mouth, Jinyoung knows he’ll live up to them. He’s a man of his words, and Jinyoung actually felt his eyes water and his lips quiver. But each smile that Jaebum sent his way throughout his speech, each grin he slipped in between his words, relaxes the overwhelming love that he feels in his heart. And so he grins conspiratorially back at Jaebum, before he fishes his own vow out of his pockets and starts verbalizing the words he came up with at five in the morning.

 

“Today, surrounded by the people we cherish and love the most, I choose you, Im Jaebum, to be my husband, to be the father of our cats and puppies, and to be my eternal best friend with benefits. I’ll always stand by your side and sleep in your embrace, and I’ll never leave you especially when you’re terrorizing your staffs and crew. I trust you, Jaebummie. I trust you with my heart, body, and soul, and I’m yours as much as you are mine. I’ll push you when you’re feeling defeated, inspire you when you feel unmotivated, and love you every second of our lives. I love you in word and deed, and I promise you we’ll grow with each other and create a family together. I promise you I’ll never forget your birthday, I’ll never forget to wash the dishes, and I’ll never forget to put my socks and briefs in the hamper. I’ll always be here as a support, as your comfort, as your strength. I’ll celebrate with you in times of triumph, and I’ll share your burdens in times of despair. I promise not to abuse my power over you, and I promise not to reach your credit limit. With me, you’ll never be alone, and together we’ll face the unknown with confidence and vigor and with each other. On this day, I, Park Jinyoung, give you my love and myself, and I promise to keep you and hold you for as long as we both shall live.”

 

Just minutes ago, love is the unshed tears in his eyes, Jaebum’s shaking voice as he said his vows and his beaming face when he said he will forever love Jinyoung.

 

And now, moments after their _I do’s_ , love is Jinyoung’s pride in telling everyone how much he loves him, his lips against his own, his fingertips on Jaebum’s cheeks and his eyes on him.

 

It doesn’t take long before Jinyoung’s tears glisten under the setting sun, Jaebum’s chuckle making more of them pour out of his smiling, wrinkled eyes. After pecking Jinyoung’s lips one more time amidst all the hooting and cheering, he feels the elder’s hand pull something out of his pocket, before he’s gently dabbing the baby blue handkerchief on Jinyoung’s eyes, drying his tears.

 

But then Jaebum laughs, his hand shaking as his eyes find something humorous on the fabric. Jinyoung frowns, and he almost screams at the top of his lungs when he saw what amused Jaebum.

 

On the corner of the baby blue soft fabric that Yugyeom handed him before the younger one went ahead on the venue earlier that afternoon are embroidered words in navy blue thread.

 

 _NO UGLY SOBBING_ , the words read.

 

 

 

 

 

**_something borrowed_ **

****

The cake is majestic. It’s a rustic-looking tower of books, layers of hand-painted rectangles coming atop each other randomly as Jinyoung would do his books, the different tiers varying in size and thickness, the random and sporadic way of layering making it even more dazzling, more breathtaking, _more Jinyoung_.

 

Jaebum obviously loves it. Jinyoung is undoubtedly in love with it.

 

Despite the cake seeming like a sky-high deck of vintage books, it is arguably simple, but the hand-painting job takes the elegance up a notch. The intricacy of the way the spines of the hardbound books are painted blows Jinyoung’s mind away—from the perfectly acquired shades of book covers to the stunningly mimicked curves of the fonts, everything is enchanting.

 

“Oh my god, hyung,” Jinyoung murmurs from where he’s clutching Jaebum’s suit jacket, his other hand still up and covering his awestruck mouth. “It’s—“ he starts, looking at Jaebum with a spark that pales the lights of the paper lanterns adorning the whole backyard in comparison. “—beautiful.” There’s a dazzling boyish smile in his lips as he says the word, and a shit-eating grin takes up Jaebum’s face as he watches him, eyes filled with so much awe and love and adoration.

 

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum down by the lapels of his suit and kisses him senselessly, right at the middle of the reception area with all eyes on them. They’re the last to walk towards the backyard for the reception, so basically all eyes are on them as everyone watches them walk hand in hand, almost in sync. But with the way Jinyoung is holding onto Jaebum’s lapel tightly and pulling away one hand to brush through his hair instead, Jinyoung is sure this one’s going down the books, especially with how Jackson’s and Bambam’s eyes are glistening with mischief that he sees when he pulls away for a second to breath.

 

They completely pull away when they hear an unsubtle clearing of throat amplified by the microphone, followed by a sheepish laugh that sounds so much like Youngjae’s suppressed boisterous laugh. Jinyoung giggles against Jaebum’s lips, and up close, the adorable slits that become of Jaebum’s eyes look exponentially beautiful, and Jinyoung thinks he can never stop falling in love with his husband.

 

As the piano starts playing and Youngjae starts singing, Jaebum pulls Jinyoung towards the make-shift stage and starts slow dancing with him. Even with his eyes still intent on the cake sitting silently in front of their sweetheart table, Jinyoung unconsciously unbuttons the front of Jaebum’s suit jacket, sliding his hands inside to his back, feeling the tense muscles tense even further, before finally relaxing to the warmth of his palm—to the warmth of his touch.

 

Jaebum’s hired organizers took note and followed all of Jinyoung’s requests and favors, but Jinyoung wasn’t even asked of his cake preference, the head organizer telling him politely that Jaebum already took charge of it, not any one of them knowing of his plans for the wedding cake. It almost cost Jaebum their relationship as Jinyoung continuously insisted on finding out about it, threatening him of boycotting the wedding if he still wouldn’t budge. But then Jinyoung realizes it’s a battle worth fighting for, a break-up worth risking, because Jaebum probably revels at the unfaltering smile on his face as he continues to stare at the massive cake even while they’re dancing, his grin bright enough to light up the whole of France.

 

“You think it’s too early to get a divorce?” Jaebum murmurs against Jinyoung’s ear that has him whipping his head too abruptly.

 

“What?” Jinyoung shrieks, stopping his footsteps to glare at Jaebum.

 

“So you can marry the cake.”

 

Jinyoung hits Jaebum’s chest repeatedly, the following hit harder than the last. “Your humor will kill me.”

 

Jaebum plants a chaste kiss on Jinyoung’s lips, nipping at his plump lower lip once, twice, thrice. Jinyoung feels breathless when Jaebum pulls away, biting down his kiss-swollen lips shyly.

 

“Have I told you already how beautiful you look today?” he asks, following Jinyoung’s steps as they resume swaying.

 

“Nope,” Jinyoung giggles, “tell me about it.”

 

“You are always beautiful to me,” Jaebum starts, pulling the pale pink carnation with purple flecks out of Jinyoung’s lapel and puts it on the younger’s ears, tucking inside the hair that got out. “But you look exceptionally stunning today.”

 

“Well,” Jinyoung shrugs, caressing Jaebum’s jaw and cheekbone with his palm, his eyes following the movements. “Love does magical things.”

 

Jinyoung watches Jaebum as he swipes his upper teeth with his tongue before he smirks, his eyes disappearing as he does so. He mimics the move, the two of them smiling conspiratorially for the others to see. “And your tie looks familiar,” he comments as he takes the black tie out of the vest with one hand, his index finger and thumb feeling the fabric.

 

“It does?” Jinyoung smiles innocently, though mischief is lilting his tone. “Jackson told me the same thing. Said he had the same one missing for years now.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jaebum rides along, eyeing Jinyoung closely and watching as the mischief reveals itself from his tone of voice to the spark in his eyes. Jinyoung finds it adorable how his mischief never fails to drive Jaebum crazy. “This tie feels so familiar that I can distinguish it from a pool of others even with my eyes closed and blindfolded.”

 

Jinyoung cracks up at that, his mouth opening boyishly wide and his laugh rivaling Jackson’s hyena one. It takes him a few minutes before his laughter subsides, but even then, the side of his mouth is pulled up in a sly grin.

 

“It’s brand new when we used it,” Jinyoung murmurs after pulling Jaebum closer with his own tie, his lips damp against Jaebum’s ear and his voice barely above a tickling whisper. “After Jackson used it for his job interview, I kept it,” he continues, his tongue almost licking at the shell of Jaebum’s ear, “for remembrance.”

 

Every time Jinyoung thinks of the night he and Jaebum hooked up in Mark and Jackson’s shared apartment, he can’t remember how he made Jaebum give in to everything he proposed that night. It was the first time Jinyoung asked to top, and when Jaebum agreed, he went all out. He tied Jaebum up, stared at his stark nakedness as Jaebum squirmed under the feel of his scrutiny, and blindfolded him with Jackson’s brand new tie.

 

With a loud laugh that Jackson won’t ever know the reason behind of, Jinyoung thinks the reek of sex gave luck to Jackson because he got accepted.

 

 

 

 

 

**_+1_ **

****

After hours of going around and attending to their family and friends, Jaebum and Jinyoung finally share a seat together at the love seat on their sweetheart table. Their shared table is minimalist but very _them_ —elegant despite the simplicity. There are floor lanterns at the feet of the table, the burning flame of the candles sparkling under the night. Once seated, Jinyoung grabs Jaebum and cuddles with him, unfazed and unbothered by their guests that are currently drunk-partying.

 

It’s also then, while reveling in the warmth of Jaebum’s very much appreciated embrace, that Jinyoung notices even in the haze of his inebriated mind the small detail in Jaebum’s tux that he failed to do so a few hours ago. (Maybe because he was too busy gushing at how Jaebum looked like the paragon of every girl’s ideals and every guy’s wet dreams with his hair brushed up and his cream tuxedo that he didn’t notice. Or maybe because his eyes were cloudy with tears that his dreams were finally becoming his reality that he didn’t see. Really, Jinyoung didn’t want to dwell on that.)

 

“This cufflink… isn’t yours,” he says as he pulls up Jaebum’s wrist and eyes the accessory. It’s a four-leaf clover cufflink, the one Jackson bought for Mark for their fourth anniversary. It is a dazzling silver with gold edges, stunning in its simplicity. _“It reminds me of him,”_ Jackson told Jinyoung when he said his first impression of the gift. _“I hope this four-leaf clover give him as much luck as he gives me.”_

 

The music is loud and Jackson’s screams are louder, but Jinyoung still hears Jaebum as he softly mutters, “Yeah, it’s Mark-hyung’s.” Jinyoung turns his head around to glare at Jaebum suspiciously, so he forces out an explanation with a voice that’s barely there, “I uhm… borrowed it from him.”

 

It’s not unusual for their squad to borrow stuff from each other, though Jinyoung knows with how sentimental the cufflink is to Mark and Jackson that Jaebum probably needed more than a little persuasion to have them – they’re not yet married, but everything, even the littlest one, is conjugal – lend him the cufflink. Pleading isn’t exactly Jaebum’s best feat as he’s more likely to just have one specially customized for his liking than to splay out a hundred and one reasons for Jackson’s satisfaction, so Jinyoung waits on bated breath for Jaebum’s answer when he asked him how was he able to borrow it.

 

“I… told them it’s for a… uh… tradition.”

 

“What,” Jinyoung replies emotionless, patting himself for acting better around Jaebum. And then, unable to hold down his unbelieving laughter, he huffs out, “ _Hyung._ ”

 

“The kids made me do it!” Jaebum screeches, hiding his face on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe you,” he puffs, more chuckle slipping out of his lips.

 

“I can’t believe myself either, okay?” the elder surrenders. From their spot a few steps away from the dance area, Jinyoung feels Jaebum scan the crowd for Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom. And then he blurts out in frustration, his hands messing up his black locks, “It’s so hard to say no to them.”

 

“I know,” Jinyoung agrees, knowing firsthand how Jaebum loves their younger friends—who are sometimes innocent angels but are mostly devil incarnates. “Obviously, I couldn’t say no to Jackson and Mark-hyung either, you see. It took all of my energy not to agree to hold onto the bouquet.”

 

Jaebum laughs, admitting that he sort of helped Jackson in finding the perfect flowers to put in the bunch. Snaking his arms tighter around Jinyoung, Jaebum says, “Undoubtedly. So tell me, how did Jackson make you do it?”

 

“Everyone was so convinced that I’m _the bride._ ”

 

“You’re unarguably the prettier one.”

 

“But _you’re_ the more domestic one.”

 

“So husbands can’t be domestic now, huh?”

 

“You’re the one who’s always in the kitchen, doing the _wife duties._ ”

 

“That’s because you can’t be trusted in the kitchen, you klutzy ass,” Jaebum fires back, biting the soft flesh in the juncture of Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder. “And besides, you’re everyone’s _eomma._ ” With a defeated sigh, Jinyoung stops arguing and asks about the cufflink, to which Jaebum replies forcefully, “Please don’t.”

 

“But I need details, Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum shuts his eyes tightly, massaging his temples like the thought of the depressing day when he borrowed the accessory from their couple friends stresses him truly. “I was thinking of borrowing _the_ necktie, but Jackson kept on lending me other ties and they oddly felt different, so I asked Mark-hyung for his cufflink instead.” Jinyoung sends a puzzled look towards his husband, which has the elder smirking dirtily at him, all traces of frustration gone in a millisecond. “Jackson tormented me for a whole hour, but finally agreed when Mark-hyung talked him through it because – well, I couldn’t possible wear actual handcuffs on our wedding day, could I?”

 

Jaebum looks so animalistic and criminal at the moment that Jinyoung thinks of actually calling the police right then. “God, help my husband,” he murmurs, and the rest of his complains gets swallowed down by Jaebum’s mouth insistent against his softer ones. “So I guess this… _tradition_ explains the Bart boutonniere, hm? I thought you said you didn’t like it!”

 

“How can I not like it?” Jaebum smiles as Jinyoung caresses the playful little figurine on the elder’s lapel. It was Jinyoung’s first gift to Jaebum, bought in Japan and was given to the elder on the last filming day of their first project together.

 

“You better like that, bastard, after everything I went through for that,” he retorts, remembering how his supply of Japanese almost ran out after arguing with another prospect buyer. Jaebum laughs his open-mouthed, loud laugh, and Jinyoung falls a bit more in love with how his eyes sparkle under the starlit sky. “Where’s your something new?”

 

Smiling that beautiful, closed-lip smile reserved just for him, Jaebum pulls out a gold chain link necklace from under his crisp white dress shirt, and Jinyoung gapes in awe at the little feathers and the small golden plates pendant of the necklace, the words _If you’re a bird, I’m a bird._ engraved on them. “Mom gave this to me back in Korea.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jinyoung compliments, kissing the pendants and Jaebum’s open palm. “So, okay, after the mischief that I didn’t see coming earlier in the ceremony, I’m curious with your something blue,” he states, eyes going from fond with love to wild with playfulness.

 

There’s a bright mirth playing in Jaebum’s eyes as he moves a little bit away from Jinyoung, and before he can even open his lips to ask anything, Jaebum is putting his feet on his lap and he swears everyone in the reception and probably the people from the neighboring cities jump in surprise at Jaebum and Jinyoung’s joint laughter. It’s wild, frolicsome, mischievous and every bit impish.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Jinyoung squeals as he hits Jaebum’s legs, his feet clad in navy blue socks with the words _JB AND JY_ on the left foot and _2GETHER 4EVER_ on the right foot dangling in his shaking lap.

 

“I know,” Jaebum puffs out, before another round of roaring laughter envelops them together, “ _I know._ ”

 

It takes them a few more minutes that felt like hours before Jinyoung is rolling his eyes, teasing Jaebum as he singsongs, “If I am the unwilling bride, then tell me why you have your own wedding somethings, too, Im Jaebum.”

 

“For guaranteed prosperity!” Jaebum replies defensively, and this time, when Jinyoung laughs ungracefully loudly, none of their guests pays them mind anymore; everyone just proceeds on drinking their hearts out and dancing their asses off.

 

Laughing with Jaebum openly like this, Jinyoung realizes he doesn’t need anyone perfect, doesn’t need anyone worth making a shrine for. This – the wild laughter and never-ending teasing – he’s happy and content with a lifetime of doing just this with Jaebum. Jinyoung doesn’t need a lot of things in life; all he needs is Jaebum, and basically that’s the same as having everything in life.


End file.
